Valentine's Day
by lip-service
Summary: Ephram and Amy have a very special Valentine's Day! [complete]


*Author's Note: Contains sexual content. Don't read if that offends you.*

It was a snowy February day. The weather hadn't been the least bit hospitable the last few weeks. Everyone in Everwood was getting tired and cranky because of it. Ephram and I had been seeing each other for quite some time and loved being together. Oh sure there were hard times and fights. But we always seemed to get through them. He was perfect for me, and I was perfect for him.  
  
I remember this Valentines Day in particular because I had been busy, as had my sweetie. It had been several days since we had any time alone together. I had had great intentions to celebrate this magical day with all the romance and trimmings, but with our busyness I had to make do with the little time I had.   
  
  


This Valentines night my parents were going out for the night and Bright had a date so Ephram and I had the house to ourselves.   
  
We had plans to attend a movie at the local theatre after a nice quiet dinner to ourselves. I loved going out with him, proudly hanging on his arm. He was so handsome and he had a winning sense of humor mixed with a fascinating intelligence. He always seemed to know a little about everything. 

  
I had decided to stick with a roast beef and potatoes for dinner. I also planned to make some corn. He loved corn. We would start with a fresh salad and finish with apple pie. To make the evening special I added some red candles to the table as I set it. It gave the room a soft glow, which matched the one in my heart.   
  
I was just tossing the salad when I heard the knock at the door. As I walked to the door the familiar pounding of my heart could be heard echoing through the house. Even after all the time we had spent together I still had flutters in my stomach and heart when I knew he was near. Checking my hair and face in the hall mirror, I opened the door and was greeted with the familiar aroma of his shaving cream and shampoo mixed with the fragrance of the single red rose he held in his hand. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. They were cool from the weather. Drawing me near he softly touched his lips to mine. His arms tightened around me as I stepped into his kiss. He always only every said one word to me at these times. It was a husky "Hi"   
  
After taking his coat and hanging it in the front hall closet, I lead him to the kitchen. Where he whistled and sniffed appreciatively. I sat him down and turned to get the food. We talked about all sorts of things. School, friends the world and life goals. I will always remember his animated face in the candlelight as he shared a funny incident that had happened that day. He always knew how to make me laugh. After eating we just sat and he held my hand as we talked some more. I never ceased being surprised at how we could always find things to talk about.   
  
I glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost time to leave for the movie. I got up and gathered all the dishes to the counter to start washing them. I was just filling the sink when I felt his body brush up against me. He offered to help. I shoed him away and turned back to the sink. I was surprised when I felt his arms encircling my waist. He moved my hair off my neck and I could feel his warm breath on my neck and shoulders. His soft lips followed his breath as he softly and carefully kissed my neck and shoulders. I was mesmerized as his lips found my ear. I was standing there in a trance, my hands dripping with soapy dishwater. I couldn't help myself. I let a moan escape from my lips. That was all the encouragement he needed.  
  
He gently turned me around to face him and pinned me to the counter with his strong and warm body. Taking my face in his hands he kissed my mouth. I was taking in all my senses, the feel of his body on mine, his smell, hearing our lips meet, and tasting his kiss. He could always do this, make me lose track of all reality with just one kiss. I don't know how long we were there sharing in each other embrace, but it had to have been some time.   
  
Our hands started to wander and explore each other's bodies. We had been down this path before, but never with such hunger as there was on this night. With out even thinking I let him take my hand and lead me down the hall to my bedroom. I knew down deep inside what was going to happen and deep within me I wanted to resist and be the proper young lady my parents had brought me up to be. But his touch was too magnetic, too soft, too loving.   
  
When we reached my bedroom he stopped and turned on a small lamp that gave off enough light to see each other but still created the warm glow we were experiencing on the inside. He turned and faced me. I don't know what force propelled me but I closed the gap between us. He took this as an invitation and took me in his arms and covered my mouth with his once again.   
  
Slowly he laid me on the bed and covered my body with his. My arms ran up and down his back, first on top of his sweater than bravely I placed them under it. His mouth and now tongue was exploring my face, neck and ears. I was breathing heavy as he slowly meticulously undid every button on my blouse. The cool night air only caressed my skin for a short while as his body was once again lowered on mine. I started tugging at his sweater and was rewarded with its removal. I then felt the hooks of my snowy white bra being unhooked and watched as it fell to the floor. Taking in the view of my milky breasts he turned slightly animal! His eyes looked like there had been two fires lit in them. He now moved to explore my newly exposed body with his tongue. I closed my eyes in pleasure. His tongue felt like velvet on my skin.  
  
The next thing I knew we were tugging at each other's pants buttons. In a fury of legs, arms and hands, both pairs were removed. It was at this time I first noticed how his manhood had grown long and hard. It caused his boxers to be stretched to the max, attempting to restrain the beast that was being held capture in them. My own pink panties were very moist with anticipation. I looked up to see his loving eyes on me. He was watching my reaction. Taking his time he slid my panties off and drew in a breath and for the first time drank in the sight of my body completely devoid of clothing.  
  
His hands softly explored every bump and crevice. I was getting anxious to do the same so I reached up and clasped his hands in my own and drew them to my mouth. I kissed them softly then reached down to remove the last piece of clothing that was between my skin and his. His manhood sprang free and the second it was released from its cotton prison.   
  
I trembled as my hands reached to touch his skin. I started at his shoulders and felt my way down his front. Reaching his waist I paused then plunged to discover his most sacred of spots. I rubbed and stroked when his manhood jumped at my loving touch.  
  
I was just getting into my new discovery when he stopped my touch. I looked up into his eyes in question and he just grabbed my hips and moved me to be under him with my legs spread open. He kissed me before moving to position. I closed my eyes as he slipped his manhood into me. We both just paused, to feel every sensation we were experiencing. Shivers of electricity were running up and down my back.   
  
My eyes opened as he started moving inside of me. He was so caring, asked if I was all right and made sure he wasn't hurting me. Seeing I was fine he continued to move in and out of me. Each movement caused me to moan and soon the movements were faster and smoother. I was climbing. I felt like doing cartwheels and running into the ocean to feel the warm water on my skin. I was flying. I was heading to a place I had never been before and I knew I never wanted to return from. With one final moment of holding back I hit the top and screamed in ecstasy. After coming down I looked at his face. I was shocked to see that it looked like it was twisted in pain. A moment later his face seemed to clear of all pain and he fell on me breathing hard.   
  
We just lied there breathing and listening to our hearts beat. They seemed to be beating in time with one another. Slowly he slipped his manhood out of me and grabbed a sheet to cover me. I snuggled into his warm sticky body, smelling a new scent that lingered in the air above my bed. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I felt something in my heart I had never felt before. There was an overwhelming love. Not the kind that evaporates with the snow in the spring but a lasting love that will last through time. 


End file.
